Cigarra
by Marck Evans
Summary: Uma leve sugestão de slash e uma frase copiada de uma música são o pano de fundo para despedir de um dos grandes guerreiros da luz.


**Cigarra**

Severus lutava para recuperar a consciência. A voz irritada de Potter o guiou de volta:

-Snape não é um comensal. Que droga! Ele sempre foi o espião do Professor Dumbledore. Pergunte ao quadro dele em Hogwarts. Era tudo um plano. Deixe Malfoy quieto. Ele não sai daqui até o Snape se recuperar. Sim ele também era um espião. Mas será que vocês estão surdos?

-Só se for de tanto você gritar, Potter.

-Ele não pode ouvir você agora, Severus.

-E quando foi que ele ouviu, Lupin?

O Lobisomem estava sentado na beirada da sua cama como se não tivesse todo o direito de estar ali. Severus pensou em mandá-lo embora, mas o toque do outro bruxo era reconfortante e ele fechou os olhos quando sentiu Remus por a mão sobre sua testa.

-Ele sempre o ouviu.

-O quê?

-Harry sempre ouviu você, Severus. Mesmo quando não acatava o que você dizia.

-Você está louco, Lupin. – O riso suave do Lobisomem fez Severus franzir a testa e se lembrar. – Louco e morto. Lupin você está morto.

A voz de Potter novamente o trouxe de volta ao que parecia ser a realidade:

-Não, Mione. Eu não vou sair daqui até ele estar a salvo. Eles conseguiram salvar o senhor Weasley do veneno de Nagini, vão conseguir salvar o Snape também.

-Professor Snape para você, Potter.

-Não seja ridículo, Severus. Para onde você está indo títulos não contam.

-Ah não! Você não, Black. Trás seu namoradinho de volta, ele é menos intragável.

-Azar o seu, agora é meu turno.

Severus gemeu inconformado e olhou em volta. Black, ou fantasma dele, ou o delírio que estava tendo com ele, ou seja lá o que fosse, parecia tão sólido quanto Potter que o olhava desde a janela, ou Draco, pálido e abatido, que segurava sua mão, sentado na cadeira próxima à cama.

Black olhava o afilhado que parecia não poder vê-lo.

-Malfoy, você precisa descansar um pouco. – Potter indicou o sofá a Draco que o ignorou. – Eu chamo se acontecer alguma coisa.

-Eu não quero que Severus morra, Potter.

-Nem eu. – Potter saiu da janela e levou Draco até o sofá. – Tenta dormir um pouco.

-Cuida de Draco, Potter. Ele precisa que alguém o cuide por uns tempos.

-Ele vai fazer isso, Severus. Mesmo não podendo ouvir o seu pedido. – Sirius ocupou o lugar onde Remus estivera anteriormente, mas não o tocou. – No final das contas você estava mesmo do nosso lado!

-Eu nunca estive do seu lado.

-Severus, você é irritante. Eu sei que você não estava do meu lado, assim como eu nunca estive do seu. Só que no final das contas, estávamos os dois do mesmo lado, e isso é o que importa agora.

-Não vá ficar muito emotivo com isso, Black.

-Não é Black, é Sirius. E em breve, muito breve, você não será Snape mais, apenas Severus. Portanto acostume-se.

-Estou morrendo, e você veio me buscar? Alguém tem uma estranha noção de oportunidade no inferno.

-Eu sentia falta desse seu senso de humor, meu amigo.

Essa voz! Severus quis correr dali, se esconder. Ele não podia enfrentá-la. Não depois de tudo. Ele podia sentir sua presença. Sabia que se olhasse ele a veria sentada do outro lado da cama. Veria os olhos da mulher que morreu para defender o filho. Da amiga que morreu por sua culpa.

-Severus. - Droga. Lily podia soar infernalmente categórica. - Severus, olhe para mim.

Lentamente ele se voltou. Ela estava sorrindo para ele. Ele não tinha nenhum direito a esse sorriso, mas agarrou-se à esperança que ele lhe dava.

-Lily...

Era tão fácil submergir naquele olhar cheio de compreensão e carinho.

-Lily, me perdoa?

-Snape? – Potter se inclinava sobre ele tentando escutá-lo. – Snape, você quer alguma coisa?

Os olhos verdes cheios de preocupação e tristeza.

-Me perdoa, Lily.

-Eu tenho certeza que ela te perdoa, Snape.

Os olhos eram os dela, mas estavam atrás de óculos velhos.

-Potter?

-Draco, ele está acordando.

-Potter?

-Eu estou aqui, Snape?

-Perdão.

Os olhos verdes eram tristes, nublados por uma dor antiga. Severus achou que ele não fosse responder. Havia razão de sobra para que Harry não o perdoasse.

-Perdôo. – Havia lágrimas nos olhos verdes agora.

-Eu te perdoei faz tempo, Severus.

-Lily! – Agora ele se sentia bem olhando para ela. – O que está acontecendo?

-Você está morrendo.

-James! – Lily fechou a cara para o marido.

-Eu já tinha percebido, Potter. O que eu quero saber é porque vocês estão aqui.

-Estávamos entediados sem ter o que fazer.

-James, eu estou avisando.

-Deixe-o, Lily. Se ele viesse me fazendo juras de amizade eterna eu ia ficar preocupado.

James abraçou a esposa e sorriu para ele. Se já não estivesse morrendo Severus teria um enfarte naquele exato instante. James Potter estava sorrindo como se fossem velhos amigos? Isso era realmente preocupante.

-Acabou, Severus. Meu filho cumpriu a profecia, e você o ajudou. – James fez uma pausa olhando diretamente nos olhos de Severus. – Você o protegeu sempre que foi preciso, obrigado.

-Mas foi extremamente desagradável com ele. Infernizou a vida do coitado.

-Sirius, vai olhar a paisagem da janela. – Remus voltara sem que Severus percebesse.

-Não, Moony. Eu prefiro ver o Severus morrer.

-Não o deixe morrer, Doutor. – A voz tensa de Harry chamou novamente a atenção de Severus. – Ele falou comigo. Malfoy também ouviu.

Severus pensou que era meio ridículo Harry ficar chamando Draco de Malfoy enquanto o abraçava de forma tão protetora.

Draco apoiava a cabeça no peito de Harry e olhava para Severus com os olhos cheios de dor, confusão e medo.

Harry passava a mão nas costas do outro garoto tentando acalmá-lo, apesar do medo que, obviamente, ele também sentia.

-Eles ficam bem juntos.

-Albus!

-Sim, meu filho. Achou que eu não viria?

-Você fala como se fosse uma festa.

-De certa forma é. – Albus indicou os dois jovens. - Você cuidou muito bem dos garotos. Agora eles vão cuidar um do outro.

E Severus se lembrou de quando era uma criança, e de tudo que vivera até ali. Sua vida passou rápida pela sua mente, seus erros, suas dores, suas lutas, seus amores, suas vitórias, seus sacrifícios. Tudo estava ali, na sua frente. Ele sentiu o cansaço das últimas lutas o abandonar. Lily e Albus seguravam suas mãos.

-Doutor, o que está acontecendo?

-Eu lamento, senhor Potter. Não podemos fazer mais nada. Acho melhor que o senhor e o senhor Malfoy façam suas despedidas.

Draco estava agradecendo alguma coisa, Harry parecia pedir perdão e lamentar por ele.

Não importava mais. Severus tinha a consciência de que vivera por inteiro sua vida. Era bom acertar as contas com Harry no final, partir sem rancores, saber que de um jeito ou de outro eles estariam bem. Mas o que realmente importava era que ele estava pronto, amarga ou doce ele tinha bebido sua taça até o final. Estava pronto.

Severus concentrou toda a energia que seu corpo ainda tinha para fazer algo que ele não fazia há anos. Seu último gesto em vida foi dar um sorriso para Draco e Harry.

-Vamos, Severus. – Albus estendeu-lhe a mão, Lily, James, Remus e até mesmo Sirius o aguardavam na porta. – Vamos para casa, filho.

Era tão fácil se mover agora.

"_Casca oca:_

_A cigarra_

_Cantou-se toda."_

_Haikai de Matsuó Bashô_


End file.
